


Ink Demonth prompt number 20- Paralysis

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Jealousy, Paralysis, Period-Typical Homophobia, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When you suffer paralysis,it is painful. Whether physical due to polio or of the emotional kind. But sometimes the cure is not a good idea.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Susie Campbell/Joey Drew
Kudos: 3





	Ink Demonth prompt number 20- Paralysis

His legs were starting to hurt again and no-one could see him like this in a wheelchair. Joey Drew, the head of the Sillyvision Studios sighed as the painful bout of polio based nerve paralysis arched through the studio founder's limbs,from the ankle to the tendons and his knees. "God this hurts! Curse this blasted polio and the stupid doctors. If they're thinking of creating a vaccine, they should have thought of one sooner before that stock market crash." 

But then the bell of his office rang as luckily his secretary Miss Rodriguez announced on the P.A, as the familiar boot prints of his old friend Henry Stein,the Animator department head echoed through the hallway. "Can a Mr Henry Stein please wait a few minutes outside the office. Swear Joey Drew needs to hire someone to adapt the stairs,elevator and other stuff round here. Because someone could have a pretty nasty fall and not just Mr Conner!" Well why'd she say something like that out loud? Oh well at least Henry was patient enough to wait until after his pain had passed. 

Henry looked concerned as he gasped. "Good god Joey! Have you seen a doctor?" "No, I did not. He's probably busy with other people and it costs a lot." 

Hurt and upset,Susie said. "But aren't we still a number, Mr Drew?" 

She felt paralysed with despair and frustration at the thought of somebody else other then her, the veteran voice actress and star of the theatre, her the great Susie Campbell! Susie bawled for a few moments in her bedroom,until realising a few things and roles she had played in the past. Now her nerves were fading and turning into rage as she got up from her bed and nearly broke her cheap mirror. "Oh,you are going to pay for taking my part as Alice Angel from me Allison Pendle! You haven't been in the acting business and you are just an intern. Pendle, schemndle! It's high time the real Alice takes the stage!" 

Joey looked at Thomas with contempt, who knocked the knife out of his hand and shouted in desperation. "Stop this Joey! You can't just meddle with whatever kind of dark magic voodoo mumbo jumbo you've been using on the Ink


End file.
